


Thor Doesn't Understand

by CheckersPalace



Series: Texting Shenanigans ft. Avengers [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Bad At Tagging, Texting, clint why, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersPalace/pseuds/CheckersPalace
Summary: Texting Shenanigans ft. AvengerTHOR SON OF ODIN:AYE. BUT I DID NOT LIKR THE BUZZING AND ATTEMPTED TO THROW THE DEVICE OVER THE TOWER. FRIEND JARVIS SUGGESTED OTHERWISEHERCULES MULLIGAN:Thor, you do know that you don't have to type in caps right??THOR SON OF ODIN:I DO NOT KNOW WHERE THE RIGHT BUTTON IS BUT I FEEL THAT THIS SUITS ME.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [tumblr](https://checkerspalace.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
> **Hawkass:** Clint "Hawkeye" Barton  
>  **HERCULES MULLIGAN:** Bruce "Hulk" Banner  
>  **Iron ore:** Tony "Iron Man" Stark  
>  **Spangles:** Steve "Captain America" Rogers  
>  **imacat:** Natasha "Black Widow" Romanov  
>  **THOR SON OF ODIN:** Thor "Thor" Odinsson

**Hawkass:** im gonna be a celtic woman when i grow up

**HERCULES MULLIGAN:**...

**Iron ore:** i say go for it

**HERCULES MULLIGAN:**.......

**Spangles:** you are neither celtic nor are you a woman. Also you ARE grown up

**HERCULES MULLIGAN:** Debatable

**imacat:** Steeb don't discourage our son

**Hawkass:** gender expression!!!

**Iron ore:** you tell him Clint!!

**HERCULES MULLIGAN:** ok wait wait. Clint... where did this come from?

**Hawkass:** oh i found celtic woman on youtube they're gr8

**Spangles:** never say 'gr8' again

**imacat:** seconded

**HERCULES MULLIGAN:** thirded

**Iron ore:** fourthed

**Hawkass:** gr8

**imacat:** CLINT

**Hawkass:** okay okay uncle I give!!!

**Hawkass:** anyways wheres thor??? I thought he came back from asgard?

**THOR SON OF ODIN:** ALAS I DID

**Iron ore:** why didn't you respond earlier big guy? I gave you your stark phone as soon as you came back

**THOR SON OF ODIN:** AYE. BUT I DID NOT LIKR THE BUZZING AND ATTEMPTED TO THROW THE DEVICE OVER THE TOWER. FRIEND JARVIS SUGGESTED OTHERWISE

**HERCULES MULLIGAN:** Thor, you do know that you don't have to type in caps right??

**THOR SON OF ODIN:** I DO NOT KNOW WHERE THE RIGHT BUTTON IS BUT I FEEL THAT THIS SUITS ME.

**Hawkass:** always be true to yourself *high fives self for motivational line*

**Spangles:** that literally makes no sense

**Hawkass:** aw dad pls be proud of me

**Spangles:** I'm leaving now

**imacat:** *takes all the screenshots*

**Iron ore:** *dies laughing*

**HERCULES MULLIGAN:** *is done*

**THOR SON OF ODIN:** *DOESNT UNDERSTAND*

**Author's Note:**

> *doesnt understand this fic and suddenly understands other txt au writers*
> 
> Celtic Woman inspiration came cause I was listening to them while writing:p
> 
> Comment/kudos:)


End file.
